ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Archer
Bow Master Soul Archer was a Ghost Warrior imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, and the right hand man of Morro in their quest to unleash The Preeminent. After Morro escaped from the Cursed Realm, he conjured Soul Archer using the Allied Armor, as he sought to claim the Scroll of Airjitzu from Soul Archer's old adversary, Ronin. Morro and Soul Archer went after the scroll, with Morro retrieving it before conjuring Bansha and Ghoultar for backup. Soul Archer joined them as they climbed the Wailing Alps to reach the Blind Man's Eye, though they were unsuccessful in doing so. Soul Archer continued aiding Morro as he searched for the Realm Crystal. After Ghoultar was defeated. Soul Archer and Bansha fought against Destiny's Bounty 2.0 while Morro battled the Ninja and claimed the Realm Crystal. In Stiix, Morro opened the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts into the city. The Ninja fought against the ghosts in the Battle of Stiix, with Soul Archer targeting Kai at one point. After the Preeminent was released, the massive beast walked out into the Endless Sea, with the Ninja clinging to its walking mechanism. Soul Archer attempted to shoot Kai with his bow, but Kai and Zane dissolved him. However, Soul Archer promptly returned from the Cursed Realm via The Preeminent. When Nya unlocked her True Potential, she created a massive tidal wave that drowned The Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, ultimately killing Soul Archer and the other ghosts. History At one point, Soul Archer won a huge bet against Ronin, which the mercenary was unable to pay off. The archer gave him a limited time to pay it back or else he would banish him to the Cursed Realm. However, Soul Archer himself ended up being banished there and the debt Ronin owed was still in effect. Stiix and Stones Morro freed Soul Archer from the Cursed Realm using the Allied Armor of Azure in order to aid in his acquisition of the Airjitzu scroll, which was currently in the possession of Ronin. In response, Soul Archer shot an arrow at the town gate, promising to claim what was rightfully theirs. The two snuck into the town and confronted Ronin. However, the Ninja soon arrived and Morro ordered them to hide while they searched the pawn shop. While they were busy, Soul Archer possessed an organ and attacked Jay, though was quickly fended off as the others splashed a jug of water at it. Ronin attempted to escape in R.E.X. and Soul Archer shot one of his arrows at him. After Morro recovered the scroll, he returned to the ruins of the shop on his Elemental Dragon to retrieve the Archer. The Temple on Haunted Hill Soul Archer and Morro journeyed to a cave where the latter used the armor to summon Bansha and Ghoultar in the hopes that they would be able to decipher the next clue. They soon discovered that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoultar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-a-Boo Soul Archer, along with Ghoul Tar and Bansha, accompanies Morro as he climbs the Wailing Alps. The Ninja would eventually encounter them at the Hanging Temple, where they battle each other. He shot his arrow on the bridge, making it intangible. Along with Bansha, Soul Archer witnessed the Ninja jump through Blind Man's Eye, commenting that Morro was too late. Kingdom Come Soul Archer and Bansha soon met up with Morro atop the mountain. Soul Archer assured him that there would be another opportunity as Bansha made contact with Fenwick, securing a deal that allowed them to enter Cloud Kingdom the back way. Once arriving at Cloud Kingdom, Fenwick escorted the three ghosts to the tallest tower where the sword was kept. While Morro secured the sword, Bansha and Soul Archer commandeered one of the kingdom's floating boats. They arrived at the tower just in time to help Morro flee from the Ninja, who pursued them back into Ninjago and down the slopes of the Wailing Alps. Amidst the chase, Kai attacked their boat with his Aeroblade, causing Soul Archer and Bansha to fall off. The Crooked Path Soul Archer was one of the ghosts laughing at Ronin when he was helpless. He watched Morro take possession of him and sent the Ninja a message with the Tomb's "location." Grave Danger Mending the boat they took from Cloud Kingdom, Soul Archer, Bansha, and Morro set off on the Endless Sea to where the tomb was located. As Morro entered the tomb, Soul Archer and Bansha stayed on the boat to patrol the waters. They soon discovered the Destiny's Bounty was nearby, but Soul Archer dismissed Bansha's calls to attack, reminding her that they were above water. Eventually Bansha was able to possess Misako, and Soul Archer used the opportunity to launch an attack on the Bounty. However, they became too preoccupied to notice their surroundings and the two ghosts crashed their boat into a nearby rock. Luckily for them, Morro emerged from the tomb with the Realm Crystal before the boat could sink, and the three ghosts used the crystal to return to the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part I Soul Archer returned to Ninjago when Morro opened a portal between the two realms in Stiix. As the ghosts took over the town to prepare for their master's arrival, Soul Archer patrolled the streets before meeting up with Ghoultar, Morro, and Wrayth atop Ronin's pawn shop. Later, the ghosts were alerted to the Green Ninja's presence by the ghost dragons and Soul Archer aided in his capture. They brought the Green Ninja before Morro in the center of town where they discovered it to be Nya - the water ninja - under the green gi. It was then that the other Ninja began their attack on the city and Morro ordered Soul Archer to help stop them. Soul Archer eventually found Kai and attempted to shoot a ghost arrow at him, but the Red Ninja managed to escape. Curseworld, Part II As the Ninja attempted to clash with the Ghost Warriors atop The Preeminent, Soul Archer and Bansha attacked the two, with Soul Archer managing to knock Kai into the waters below. Having an arrow ready, Soul Archer gloated that Kai would either emerge to the surface and be shot by an arrow, or else remain underwater and drown, sealing his fate. However, Kai, succeeded in killing him by shooting a blast of fire to melt a spray of Zane's ice, melting it into water and destroying Soul Archer. However, their victory would be short-lived, as Soul Archer would promptly reform alongside Bansha, unscathed thanks to the power of the Preeminent. Following the Preeminent's death, Soul Archer was killed due to his connection to the Cursed Realm, and with the realm no more, his soul was instead sent to the tamer Departed Realm to rest. Appearances *70734 Master Wu Dragon (with tail) *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (with legs) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 5: Possession *47. "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 10: March of the Oni *95. "The Darkness Comes" (painting) *98. "Endings" (painting) Video Games *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' (non-canon) Notes *Soul Archer was the second ghost warrior that was summoned by Morro, the first being Wrayth. **He is also, notably, the longest lasting ghost warrior to be summoned by Morro. *His arrows can turn others, even objects, into Ghosts, just like Wrayth's chain blade. *He can create small Skreemers by shooting his arrows. *He seems to be the ghost equivalent of Zane, as they both rely on ranged weaponry, generally act as the more calmer and tactical of their group, and both have histories with Ronin; Ronin owes Soul Archer a debt, and likewise, Ronin was the one who brought Zane to Chen's island. This may have been a result of Morro's attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja. *His backstory with Ronin is similar to Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, mainly the fact that a living man owes money (or his soul) to a supernatural entity, and if they can't pay, they will suffer (Ronin would be banished to the Cursed realm, and Jack would work for an eternity on Davy Jones' ship). *In Shadow of Ronin, the hand seen after the final battle is possibly Soul Archer's, as Ronin confirms its owner as being male, and Soul Archer is the only ghost Ronin knows about. How Soul Archer created such a massive hand is unknown, though it may have been an energy manifestation made with the help of the Preeminent. *As a result of his ultimate destruction thanks to the Cursed Realm being destroyed, it can be assumed that his debt with Ronin no longer exists. Alternatively, it's possible that when Ronin gave him the Sword of Sanctuary and destroyed his pawn shop with his trove of coins, he had inadvertently "paid his debt" in the process. *In minifigure form, Soul Archer has a beard. *Soul Archer appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. He can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status or higher in "The Stormy Docks" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 40,000 studs. Gallery SoulArcherCGI.png SoulArcher.png|Soul Archer’s minifigure SoulArcher.jpg|CGI Soul Archer SoulArcher3.png|After being summoned by Morro from the Cursed Realm by the Allied Armor of Azure OverStiix.png Master Ghost Archer.png MoS48Bansha.png MoS48GetThem.png MorroArcher.jpg MoS52NotAfraid.png|Observing Nya, Misako, and Wu on the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 from their ship along with Bansha MoS52Shoot.png|Sending his Skreemer Arrow to sink the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 MoS53FourGenerals.png|Soul Archer with the other three ghost generals MoS53SoulArcher.png MoS54BackSoon.png|Soul Archer and Bansha returning to Ninjago TLNMVGSoul Archer.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame ru:Лучник Душ de:Seelenschütze Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni